


Only Breakfast

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: #poem, #short, Gen, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective





	Only Breakfast

Title: Only Breakfast  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Rating: G

 

Only breakfast -  
full English -  
sat between  
John Watson  
and  
Sherlock Holmes.  
Kippers,  
though,  
might have been  
Continents  
for all the  
proximity  
Sherlock’s  
glazed expression  
conveyed.


End file.
